Abused but Rescue
by MonoSheep
Summary: One-Shot AU: What if someone did something after Meg got shot by Peter based on a cut-in? What if someone did something about this? What will be the outcome when karma played a factor in this? How should Family Guy ended? It's a prequel to "Loud But Found" from six years ago. Warning: Multi-Crossovers.


I don't own anything from this fanfiction and please don't leave a favorite or follow alone, but please leave a review on what you think. If you don't like the fanfiction and then don't read it. I'm doing this to get my one-shot involving on "What if" scenario, but am I the only one had to chill down my spine?

I don't own Transformers Prime, Yandere Stimulator, Trauma Team, Lolipop Chainsaw or Family Guy.

* * *

Abused but Rescue

Prowl was very livid on how the case turned the tables when Peter wasn't behind the bars from what he saw. Meg had a good day, but her father shot her in the chest and everyone used the excuse that she's depressed. It's disgusting on how the judge sided with them but had no choice when he turned to the only genius in the family to turn the table.

He felt like that he made a deal in exchange for technology if he doesn't side with the enemies. It's obvious that he had to wait when he got hidden footage as it's not enough when he sent information to the grandparents. He had to wait and see as he parked near the Swanson Household.

Meanwhile, in the Quahog Hospital, Ratchet didn't have to go out of his way to contact Fowler for this validated information. Agent Fowler surprised when Ratchet requested Meg transferred from this hospital and removed the custody from Griffin Household. He took the liberty to send the report to Meg's grandparents for what's going on.

"Why the hell is the town had something against this girl?" Ratchet asked.

He examined the records involving Meg Griffin, but wouldn't abuse or neglect a sparkling without a reason. Ratchet used his hologram, and nobody figured out that he's behind this. He hated to admit this when they lost the Sparklings and Younglings thanks to the war, but it's beyond the war in his opinion. It's no wonder that Prowl called him to help obtain custody of Meg Griffin.

He watched over the unconscious girl came out of the surgery, but didn't want humanity to involve in their secret war. He disgusted on how nobody realized that they abuse an innocent girl as the nurse asked him on why he's doing this.

He gave his reason and opinion on what they are doing this child, it's just wrong. At least, the nurse hid a mental smile when someone had the heart to care as she departed.

The next day, the nurse showed up to check on Meg except it's nothing more than the emptied room.

The following day, the judge received an anonymous tipper involving the "truth" on what happened. He watched the video and reacted with shock, but disgusted. He called Joe's boss and told him the whole situation tied to the evidence. The court rescheduled except the jury's decision reversed as they watched the footage. It's obvious that Peter proved "Guilty" when it's too bad that Peter and his friends were deep trouble.

Joe received a call from his boss when he received nothing more than scolded. His boss terminated his job for his misdeeds.

Lois Griffin received a huge denouncement as the video exposed on national television on what happened. Her parents went on live when they were disappointed in her daughter for her actions. It's embarrassing, and they denounced Lois all together as they don't want anything to do with her. They took the liberty to disown their own daughter but took the custody of Chris and Stewie.

They don't want them to be downgraded like their own parents.

Peter prepared to go to work, but the judge and the officers stood before his front door. The judge punched Peter and expressed disgusted with his mind when the video footage was all over the news. It's not only this, but it's all over the internet. It confirmed that Peter wasn't going to be a free man when Agent Fowler took the liberty into punching the daylight out him. He raged on how disgusted that Lois and Peter Griffin are horrible parents, but hoped that they rot in jail.

The neighbors watched as the Griffins got arrested on the spot by the officers. Joe watched as he couldn't bail his friend out as he received nothing more than a glare from Agent Fowler.

Joe lost a job for his actions as he watched in his living room.

After the Quahog's punching bag was out of the picture, things began to change. Meg's former torturers thought they were going to get away from their actions, but it's obvious karma didn't take this very well. Connie and her friends forced to deal with the consequences when they tried to mess someone that they don't know, but it's obvious that they forced to pay the price at the end.

Connie sent to the hospital when her face disfigured thanks to this new girl. Her friends framed for a crime that they didn't commit and nobody knows what happened except for a Japanese foreign exchanged student settled down in the cafeteria. They had this vibe from her to stay clear when the popularity students got serious trouble with the consequences.

"Geez, this girl looked like Yandere-Chan."

"Shut up! Don't jinx it!" the student had the slight chill down their spine.

Nobody messes with the new girl nor the faculty staff members when they didn't expect karma to come back this sooner. Things died down when Meg was no longer living in town, but everyone seemed a bit afraid of the new changes.

* * *

-Time Skip-

-Meanwhile in Nevada-

Ratchet helped Meg adjusted to her new life as she lived far away from her hometown to Jasper. She discharged from the hospital but had to deal with the new changes. He sent his report to Optimus Prime and Prowl remained in Quahog to make sure that it doesn't happen again. He didn't return to the NEST Base until he satisfied with the results.

Optimus shook his head in disgust when he wanted to ask why the hell did his father had done something his daughter? No, how come her biological parents weren't behind bars for neglect and abuse? Agent Fowler wanted to ask the same questions when Prowl wanted to ask questions, but it's obvious that he knew to blame on this one.

Joe Swanson abused his authorities to cover his friends' track without any consequences but paid the price at the end. Agent Fowler hoped that it doesn't happen again, but a few years will happen again. Ratchet took the liberty to request that Meg Griffin adopted, but it's a surprised to Optimus. Ratchet pointed out that Meg didn't deserve the neglect and abuse of what she had to go through the town. It's obvious that it's going become a legal matter when her grandparents planned to sue the living crap of the whole town.

* * *

 _Optimus' POV_

From Prowl and Ratchet's reports, I'm upset when there's a dark side to humanity to used an individual as a punching bag. I'm shocked at how parents abused and neglected their elder daughter for no reason and it's no surprise that Prowl committed a good deed. It hurt my spark when a father was willing to pull the gun and shot her in the chest, but what was he trying to do? Was he trying to kill her?

He had no idea on what's trouble that he caused and the consequences befall them to try to cover their tracks. I'm glad Ratchet made the right call to transferred Meg Griffin from her abusive hometown to Jaspers for him to keep a closed eye.

Agent Fowler advised that she needed serious help when it comes to traumatized and physical abuse by her parents and the townspeople. I know how a person is willing to snap when I reminded that the similar incident happened in San Romero. We weren't around, but I stumbled on the information tied to what happened to **Swan** who turned from an outcast to a murderer. It got me sick to my stomach since we lost our home. Our home planet wasn't perfect if there's evil lurking in the darkness.

I'm a sparkmate but expected to become a father if this war didn't happen. Karma had ways to come back to teach them a lesson, but Ratchet's main focus is taking care of his new charge.

He wouldn't call her this when the time revealed.

* * *

-Time Skipped-

Ratchet kept an eye on Meg when he took care of her physically and mentally. He didn't want Meg to return back to Quahog but gave her an opportunity to take the course online. He knew that she traumatized on what she had to go through, but it will take time and patience. She had to take courses online since she wasn't physically safe in public until she recovered, but learned to move on.

She succeeded graduated from her high school online, but Ratchet and Meg don't carry a guardian and charge's relationship. It's a struggle when Ratchet kept her in the Medical Bay when Agent Fowler invited June Darby to check on her.

Meg didn't trust anyone except it caught on. She comments Ratchet is far better than her biological parents. It's obvious that June Darby served a mother figure in her life than Lois. She doesn't miss them if they were physically abused in the prison for their actions. She felt a burden lifted if God answered her prayer except it wasn't.

* * *

-Meanwhile in NEST-

Prowl didn't settle down very well when he had the urge to return back to Quahog. It's obvious that Jazz wanted to unleash hell in his twisted manner because he hadn't heard something like this. This is very understandable when Prowl came from an abusive family before he became an Autobot. It hadn't changed on how he gave up his emotions for a logical approach, but couldn't forgive when Joe and the others committed the opposite than doing the right thing.

It's true when Meg suffered, but it's obvious that they didn't do the right thing when an Evildoer caused this happen. How long had Meg been abused? It's far enough to make Prowl wanted Jazz to get a vendetta, but they couldn't kill. So, he didn't have a choice.

" **Barricade might do the job for us, but don't mention anything to anyone,"** Prowl communicated with Jazz.

" **At least, he will do anything to his brother, but he followed the law too,"** Jazz chuckled.

Prowl and Jazz headed out of the base to contact Barricade to do a simple deed.

* * *

-Next Day in Quahog-

Lois and Peter sent to prison when the judge and jurors reversed the decision as the evidence added up

It's obvious that his friends will join minor Cleveland, Joe's wife and their former friends who reacted with disgust and shock. Nobody saw Peter the same way as Joe's wife ended up filing a divorce and wouldn't do this to her own children.

Cleveland couldn't look at his friend anymore, but he felt ashamed as much as he reminded the consequences. Others choose plea bargain to avoid the prison time since they tried to cover their friends tracked.

Quagmire didn't receive anything more than plea bargain when the judge confirmed that he shouldn't be in the neighborhood in the first place. He's a Sex Offender and it's obvious that he forced to move out as quickly as possible.

Lois tried to turn an old friend to defend her, but it's obvious that it didn't work. Her parents denounced her in public but made them the price for their actions. It's obvious that things come out of the closet when her ex-father hired a private investigator, but it's going to get worse for Quahog.

Those who hadn't physically or mentally abuse Meg Griffin, they spared.

Others used it for their own entertainment and it included Leno. Well, it's obvious that Barbara and Carter aren't sparing anyone when they hired a hitman to target Peter's friends and Meg's enemies.

Boy, nobody spared, but it included the whole school when a new principal replaced with a non-sensical blond-haired woman came from Endsville. It's obvious that things changed when she made this public school into the military school. Where's Principal Shepherd?

Nobody knows when the news informed that a limousine founded with the missing faculty members under the Lake Quahog. The case became cold when the driver wasn't involved since the Principal behind the wheel. It remained a cold case and nobody solved this or someone bribed to keep it cold. Nobody knows.

* * *

-With Brian-

Meanwhile, Brian struggled to enjoy his new life away from Quahog when he was the only one who didn't abuse Meg. He carried his guilt when he didn't do much anything to help Meg when he wrote it all in the book and published it. He couldn't find peace in his mind until he adorned from his sins to Meg. His book didn't pick up yet until it took about a month when he rose up to popularity. The publishers had their doubts, but it turned out that the tables turned against them.

He raised the money to do a private fundraiser to honor Meg, but it's obvious that he noticed a suspicious patrol car drove up to his apartment. He wanted to ask a question, but it gave him a slight chill down his spine. He couldn't see Peter as a friend from what he did to Meg. He couldn't forgive except it gave a burden to lift.

Someone took the effort to take Meg out of the situation and risked their neck. He hoped Meg is safe and sound than treating like a punching bag. It's obvious when he received a letter from an unknown someone as thanking him, but who it was?

* * *

-With Chris and Stewie-

There's a new change in their lives when they couldn't return back to their home but forced to accept changes. Chris hadn't seen his father in a different light as he developed a guilt in his heart.

The two brothers homeschooled but learned not followed their horrible parents' through hypnosis therapy. It worked when Carter and Barbara tried to convince them to change, but it's obvious that it didn't work. They forced to hire a hypnosis therapist to convince them to change their ways and it worked successfully.

They were able to think clearly, but their personalities remained intact.

They carried the guilt in their hearts, but it's obvious that they don't miss their parents. It's a good thing too for Carter and Barbara went as a far to remove Lois and Peter out of their grandsons' memories. Anything tied to Lois and Peter triggered the horrible behaviors or anything to convert their grandsons' attitudes back to normal. It's obvious that they hoped for what's best for their grandchildren, but it's not enough.

Carter was ashamed of his daughter's actions and poor decisions thanks to Peter's bad influence.

Barbara followed the same suite when she pointed out that they didn't abuse their own children without any reason. What caused her to become such a disgrace? It's obvious that Carter gave a good answer when Peter Griffin responsible. He hated to admit this when it attracted media attention since everyone knew this, but will go as a far as a blackmail?

Carter and Barbara didn't want TMZ or anyone triggering their memories when they changed their children's identities but sent them to a boarding school in Europe. It's obvious that they won't let this slide when they didn't intend to move out.

"Such a disgrace if I knew my children were neglected," Carter said angered.

"If we knew that our daughter tarnished our relationship with her poor decision and actions," Barbara comforted her husband, "Then we were going to do something before."

Carter silenced when he reminded when CPS workers pointed out the disturbance in the neighborhood. They had an elderly veteran pedophile crept around and he's not causing trouble but stalked Chris. It disturbed him to the core, but Barbara disliked Quagmire with the passion. He supposed to keep a distance from the neighborhood since he's a dangerous Sexual Offender from what she researched.

How could a father hanged out with a creep like him, but disregarded responsibility?

"…"

"We needed to check to see if our granddaughter is alright," Barbara suggested and Carter agreed.

They dropped everything when the media can wait, but they needed to visit their granddaughter to see how she's doing?

* * *

-With Agent Fowler-

Agent Fowler couldn't scratch his head when he's in the office doing paperwork as he investigated the NEST Affair, but the whole incident tied to Meg Griffin. He carried the guilt in his chest when he wanted to ask on how come someone did something about this? He couldn't help it when he agreed to change Meg's name to avoid her demons to track her down or had history repeated it again. It's a great call for Prowl and Ratchet to sent the reports on what they witnessed. He had the slight chill when an incident happened in the 80s tied to a small town when the outcast snapped and caused chaos.

The townspeople tried to sweep it under the rug, but it wasn't enough. Four of the townspeople confessed their actions and remained under Witness Protection. His old friends will have a Field Day when they missed an opportunity, but he reminded that he tried to steer out of his old occupation.

He didn't believe them at first but believed them after they showed him the book. He pissed off when nobody didn't do much anything to prevent the kid's suicide or any incident. It's obvious that he's glad that Meg Griffin didn't discover the book since he hoped that she didn't snap and unleashed vendetta against the whole town.

"Serious, it gets me sick to my stomach," he thought.

* * *

-Time Skipped-

Meg wanted to ask on why Ratchet went as a far to take her out of the Quahog. She didn't feel comfortable than what she used to live at, but it's obvious that she received nothing more than abuse from her parents. Ratchet reminded that X-Brawn will have a moment to beat the living crap out of Peter if he witnessed Peter farted in his own daughter's face.

He witnessed the CPS and Police reports, but he was very angry about how the town disregarded the true issue and nobody did anything to stop it. If this keeps up, who will care if she snapped in public? He settled her down in the Medical Bay as Prowl arrived to examined her mentally.

"…"

"Why do you care?" Meg asked.

Prowl and Ratchet weren't sure if she's ready to release as June accompanied them.

"To watch you suffer like that, I thought your neighbor had common sense except he didn't," Prowl said, "We haven't met, but I had been monitoring the situation when I went on patrol in Quahog."

"…"

"My name is Prowl," he introduced to Meg until he summoned his hologram, "You remembered me now?"

It clicked on Meg when she reminded an officer stopped Connie and her goons from harassing her. An officer escorted her home and it turned out to be a good day until her father shot her. He watched in horror except he expected Joe to take actions when it's his Off Day. Why did his father shot her on purpose? There's no remorse reading in Prowl's mind when he wanted to return back. He remained in Standby Mode, but it's the first one to call the incident.

Nobody came except for Ratchet who came to assist, but he couldn't forget Peter jeered him that nobody is going to help Meg.

Prowl shook his head as a disapproval and disgusted.

"It's my job to neglect my duty when someone isn't right under our sensor," Ratchet pointed out, "I had a reason to transferred you out when we don't know if history repeated again."

"To make it clear when I researched criminal records and nobody made a move for an arrest."

Prowl pointed out, "I searched through your parents' criminal records and your father unfit to roam around society. Nobody has done anything, but everyone swept it under the rug. It's obvious that tables turned when the evidence showed up."

Meg reminded when it's on social media and the national television to show the evidence of her father killing her. Prowl wouldn't spare the details on how he got details except he didn't want to face her little brother. It's disgusting in his mind on how corruption will get over anyone's head. He didn't tell Ratchet or anyone that he sent his brother to do a task for him.

* * *

-Meanwhile-

Joe Swanson replaced by an officer named Mr. Dredd. Nobody knows where he came from as it claimed that he came from Detroit. Little did they knew, it's Barricade when Joe Swanson wondered on whatever happened to the elderly man and Quagmire. He wanted to ask questions about how his former co-workers are doing with their new co-workers when he took it quite hard.

His wife and daughter left when she took the liberty to take her son to visit a Psychologist to help maintain a normal life. His wife carried the guilt when she moved out as she doesn't want any bad ideas for her daughter to follow. It's obvious that Cleveland and his family moved out of Quahog before karma befallen on them.

Quahog hadn't recovered from a huge lawsuit preparing to happen, but it's not only this alone. Peter's former friends disappeared around when their household destroyed without a reason to make way. It's obvious if Lois and Peter behaved in prison when they intended to release from prison. Where were they going to go down when their house demolished?

Joe didn't like this when he wasn't able to get a job as his reputation tarnished. He carried the guilt as he forced to move out of his own house, but it's obvious that Mr. Dredd made sure that he doesn't get another job in law enforcement again. Without a job, he wasn't able to pay the bill anymore and forced to sell his house.

It's obvious that karma hits him harder when he remained the last person staying. He tried to redeem, but it's not enough when Mr. Dredd made it worst for him especially.

* * *

-Meanwhile in prison-

-With Peter-

Peter treated very cruelly to a prisoner named Torgue in Carnate Island, but he wanted to how he ended up here in the first place. Was it influence from Carter? Nobody knows or answered his questions when they made his life a living hell in prison as he cried for his mommy to save him. It's obvious that his mommy doesn't want anything to do with him anymore when she raised him right. Where did his common sense go?

Nobody knows, but don't care anymore.

His wife was in a separated prison, but it's obvious that they won't be together forever. Carter made sure about this when Peter sent to Isolation Confinement for an incident in the Visitation.

He mistook someone for Meg and tried to do the same trick. Boy, the father didn't expect to come across him when he's the same person who beat the living crap out of Peter from last Halloween. He blew his chance to reunited with the wife for their anniversary.

* * *

-With Lois-

Her sentence shortened when she was on "good behavior" or used her charms to shortened her sentence. Her parents knew that she will try to find loopholes, but they hired a doctor to made sure that this doesn't happen. She had criminal records when her former best friend backstabbed her to point out that she had an affair with Meg's former boyfriends.

It's obvious that her sentence remained far longer than Peter but forced to register as a Sex Offender and Pedophile. The doctor made her test medical when he did a false analysis on Lois but made her take medicines. Lois founded it suspicious on why she suffered from an illness when she's healthy. A few days later, she's unattractive and unhealthy when the doctor slipped it into her food just because she didn't take it.

It made the prisoners, warden, Yazuka and Mafia members, but faculty members to look the other way. She's the Top 3 demoted down to the last place when she became unattractive but used as a punching bag. It's karma when the doctor called her former parents to inform that it had been done. Nobody knows who is as Lois became a different person when her intelligence reduced down to nothing.

Nobody knows what happened to her nor miss her when she acknowledged, "Horrible Mother of the Year". They heard her moaning or crying out for help, but nobody knows where she is now.

Nobody discovered her body cremated and her ashes dumped into the sea.

Peter wasn't aware that his wife died.

* * *

-Back in the Autobot Base-

Meg absorbed the knowledge when she discovered unknown strangers saved her from her personal hellhole. She wasn't aware of the Autobots' existence until Ratchet introduced her as he watched out for her. She admitted that Ratchet is a better father figure than her father when he looked out for her physically and mentally.

She admitted that she accepted this as an excuse when it confirmed that she might feel the test of freedom. Nobody didn't abuse or neglected her but asked if she's alright. She felt someone was going to attack her, but felt comfortable when nobody did. There are a few Autobots in the base, but they functioned like a family.

Nobody called her ugly or anything, but she graduated from an online course. It's obvious that Ratchet refused to allow her to come out when she received nothing more than accepting letters to various universities. She didn't receive much anything when her mother ended up burning or shredded everything in secret to make her life a living hell.

After time passed, Meg was able to return back to society when she's able to find peace. She denounced her father's surname and adopted her grandparents' surname. She couldn't forget their kindness, but Ratchet hoped that it didn't happen again.

* * *

-Time Skipped-

Ratchet knew that history repeated again except it wasn't in Quahog. It's obvious that he's not thrilled to hear the reason behind this when the family kicked out their only son. He's glad that Optimus made a right call to take Lincoln into his cab and reported this to Agent Fowler.

* * *

 _Ratchet's POV_

It shook up when I know that it happened again. I didn't expect this to happen again as I watched Optimus carried Lincoln into his room. Six years ago, Meg left to pursue her career as a psychologist and nurse in the college. Her grandparents made sure that they looked out for their grandchildren, but the wrongdoers paid the price their actions. It's lucky that I didn't kill them one by one when I'm surprised that her brothers tried to reconnect with their sister.

It's not easy to forgiven Chris but forgiven Stewie since he's still a baby. He's glad that his biological mother died, but a prodigy. It's obvious that Prowl advised me to stay clear of him and I agreed since he is intelligence. Something doesn't sit well when I stared at him. He skipped elementary to high school, but his experiments advance. The "use" remained questionable as Prowl kept a close on the eye in secret.

From what I heard, he moved in with his pet dog to avoid unwanted attention from the organization. *cough*MECH*cough*

It's pretty much heartbroken to see how much stupid people called themselves parents if they disregarded common senses. Meg and Lincoln might be the first ones when I researched and it hurts me to the core. Lincoln might be the only one who took into the Autobot Base, but Meg was the first one.

* * *

 _Regular POV_

Ratchet settled down as he wondered if he's able to contact Meg except she changed her number and moved around. She sent letters than calling on the phone since people tracked her down on where she was. He and June were the only two remained contact through letters to see how's doing? He kept them hidden when Miko, Raf, and Jack hadn't met Meg yet, but he might say that he considered Meg as his daughter. He still is when he disappeared and go to Portland to visit her. It's no surprise that she succeeded when she took up Nursing and Psychologist.

She isn't ready to move to the next step when it comes to the relationship after what she had to go through.

"I wondered?" Ratchet thought when he decided to look through the letters.

He hid a mental smile when he found the current letter when it carried a business card. He decided to make a call.

* * *

-Meanwhile in Portland-

The ex-Griffin working as an intern at the Chief Surgeon saw the potential to take into Resurgam First Care when others closed their doors. She's glad that she wasn't turned away without a reason.

It didn't take two years when she remained on their payroll as she learned from First Responding to the surgeon. She expected to work as a nurse except an opportunity wouldn't pass her. After all, June Darby was under her reference when she recovered under Ratchet's watch and couldn't come out. The books kept her interesting, but it served her well. She didn't expect to learn so much but gained a reputation at a slow pace.

She advised them to not recognized her when she feared that she gained a big backlash if anyone tracked her down. She moved on gradually when it comes to her new occupation when she gained a position to look for the children suffering from cancer and incurable diseases. It's not only this when she had a softer spot for children went through hell like she had. She worked to make sure to help them regain back the normalcy in society.

She felt disgusting on how she encountered a child suffering from mentally when his mother abused him behind the public. A girl recovering from burnt marks when her father left her to due from the insurance money and it shook her up when a child succumbed from her injuries. She shook up thinking about the child when it can be worst.

How come she lived longer if she read the popular novel?

Did it kept encourage others dealing with the abuse?

Well, it did when the author admitted that it's a real life after what happened to his friend, but pointed out that he didn't do much anything to stop it. At least, she had a heart enough to forgive Brian when she knew that he carried the guilt. She didn't reconnect with Chris but forgiven Stewie. She communicated with her grandparents through letters and phone.

She admitted that she had a heart to forgiven Chris when he's able to follow his goal. It's strange that they had forgotten their parents when she wasn't aware of the hypnosis therapy. It's for the best when she saw Chris changed for the better, but didn't want history repeated again. She doesn't know if he returned back to treat her very cruelly, but she's glad that Chris doesn't resemble their father anymore.

From what she is doing, she assisted the doctor in organizing the documents until she received her cell phone turned off. She checked the phone and checked her Caller ID before she answered.

"Hello," Meg answered as she forgotten to transferred data her phone number after her stalkers tracked her down to cause history repeated again.

"Meg, are you available to return to base?"

* * *

 _Meg's POV_

I thought Ratchet forgot about me except he didn't. He asked me if I'm available to return back to base, but how am I going to commute back to work? Well, he told me that the ground bridge is working and it's no problem with this. I had to admit this when I wanted to ask questions about what if they didn't find me. My life will still be miserable and nobody will there to help me out of there.

If it wasn't for Prowl and Ratchet, they went as far to make sure that justice is to serve when I was dealing with the depression state. It's not easy to mention when they tried to cover its tracks. I'm glad karma comes back on my parents for their actions, but I'm glad that my grandparents were the only ones cared.

For a long time, I had felt that I'm nothing when the world was against me. Was God by my side? I wanted to ask questions if an alien realized on what's wrong with the pictures. If they had common senses, then they saved me from my miserable life and I'm glad it is.

Ratchet took his time and effort to make sure that I'm mentally stable. He carried on a father figure in his core when he treated me like an individual person than a punching bag. I admitted this when he's a far better father than the fat bastard who I won't name anymore. At least, my brothers forgot our biological parents when they moved on with their lives without them.

June Darby was a better mother than my biological mother when she carried on common sense. I concluded that she won't belittled or disregarded common sense if something is wrong. She's willing to beat the living crap out of my parents and I couldn't forget her nature.

Prowl checked to see if I'm mentally stable to move on with my life when he looked out me. He's cold-hearted but had a more logical approach to the law. Joe Swanson, my former neighbor abused his powers as a cop, but I think his ass paid for it.

He bailed out his friends except he didn't saw the consequences of his actions. At least, he paid the price for his actions when he fired and he forced to paid the price for his actions.

Cleveland, he's the only person changed out of his three best friends and moved back to his hometown. He doesn't want to lose his wife for his actions, but I'm glad that he sent the letter for an apology to me. It didn't bother me when I won't want anything to do him. He improved than his former friends, but I doubted that he acknowledged Peter as a friend anymore.

From depression to recovered, I'm not stepping foot in Quahog when I knew it changed for the better. It carried bad memories that I don't want to go near when I hoped their enemies burned it down the ground. I didn't intend to go back since I know I have enemies who are willing to destroy my happiness without a reason. I knew that there are bullies out to bring me down, but it didn't bother me anymore.

They tried various times to track me down, but I had to move from three towns to avoid them like a plague. It's obvious that they don't get the memo when they aren't supposed to go near me. I don't seem to bother when I don't want to attract the unwanted attention since I don't want anything does with them. I won't be a punching bag anymore or anyone's target to make themselves feel good.

I struggled to retain order and peace after I left to go to college except it's a long road to recovery. Everyone asked me on why I choose medical as a path. I had my reason when I don't want others to go through what I had to go through. I didn't want others to suffer when I going to make sure that they will make a full recovery.

This brought me a reason on why Ratchet wanted me to return back to base when Optimus witnessed a family kicked out their son for having bad luck. I almost drop my phone and I reacted with shock, but how could a family commit a horrible act against their son? I think I know a reason behind on why Ratchet wanted me to return and I couldn't help it when I'm still going to college to finish to get my Master Degree. I wanted to become Children Psychotherapist to help the children, but I wondered if it's going to become my first case to help a child. I didn't have a choice when I wanted to ask if a kid scarred or not. It hits close to a home on why will their family kicked him out, but it closed to my scenario when I attacked without any reason by others.

Was I bad luck or a punching bag?

I don't know, but it hurts me to the chest.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in the Autobot Base (Ratchet's POV)_

I hid a mental smile when I know Meg was going to come over. I wouldn't allow anyone to conclude if my child is bad luck and I wanted to ask on what the hell was they smoking? Meg had gone through a lot throughout her childhood, but I hoped she's able to help Optimus' new adopted son to recover. It's still no surprised when I didn't expect history to repeat again.

Just for bad luck, it's stupid. At least, the kid didn't get physically and mentally abused by his own family. I can be wrong when I told Meg that I'm going to pick her up tomorrow. I hope that there's still hope.

It's still hurt me to the core on why will someone abused their child without reason. Is there more? I know the humans aren't allowed to be involved in this war. Will Prowl do it again?

* * *

 _Meanwhile in Royal Woods (Prowl's POV)_

It didn't take long enough to realize that it had happened again when I belittled Lisa for not debunking the so-called bad luck. I'm willing to do this again when the memories flooded on what I witnessed. It hurt my spark and I'm glad that I'm able to do something. At least, nobody will suffer when karma comes back on the abusers.

I abused in the past and gave up my emotions to avoid the traumatized events to get the better of me. I'm glad that I'm able to help Meg Griffin, but I won't allowed history to repeat again.

Especially, do I have a choice?

Owari.

* * *

The scene involving Meg Griffin getting shot by her father without any reason when she's in a cheerful mood. It's felt wrong in my opinion and disturbing on how dark it is. I don't care if it's very funny in my opinion. This might be a prequel to "Loud but Found" except it took place about six years ago.

Am I the only one who disliked Family Guy on how much it lost a moral value? I don't know, but I disliked the whole show altogether. Just asking, I hoped everyone enjoyed their day.


End file.
